Une valse pour les coeurs solitaires
by Kandai
Summary: UA. Le mariage de votre ex, c'est fait pour boire et pour draguer des inconnus à la mine aussi triste que la vôtre; une autobiographie par Charles Xavier. Ficlet. Cadeau à imelik-basar.


**Crédits** \- Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Matthew Vaughn  
 **Base** \- X-Men: First Class  
 **Rating** \- T  
 **Avertissements** \- Aucun  
 **Spécial** \- Sur un prompt tumblr de imelik-basar: "Charles/Erik + two miserable people meeting at a wedding AU"

 **Note** \- Un vieux WIP que je viens enfin de terminer et de dépoussiérer. Les personnages sont peut-être un peu OOC, ça reste un AU assez court en soi donc j'espère que ça n'est pas trop dérangeant. Bonne lecture :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

 **UNE VALSE POUR LES COEURS SOLITAIRES**

* * *

En espérant toujours,Il faut au moins six coupes – ou sept – de champagne pour que Charles reconnaisse qu'il est probablement en train d'assurer son image d'horrible grand frère en ce moment et d'ami bien pire que tous les adjectifs dégradants qu'il est possible de trouver dans un dictionnaire, si on considère les regards noirs que Moira lui lance depuis la table des mariées. Heureusement (ou malheureusement, c'est encore à décider dans quel état il se réveillera le lendemain) pour lui, son souci de faire bonne figure a disparu sitôt son quatrième verre vidé.

Il a promis, pourtant, il a juré-craché à Raven de ne pas « finir dans un état digne d'un ivrogne dépeigné » ou pire encore, comme _Mère_ , au mariage d'Emma et Moira mais entre deux verres et deux applaudissements donnés à contrecœur, sa promesse a dû couler au fond des bulles Repose en Paix, promesse d'ivrogne, en espérant qu'il cesse d'en faire si c'est pour se terminer dans des coups d'œil furieux et un parfum de déception générale. C'est admirable peut-être de s'être attendu à autre chose de sa part, vraiment – Charles trouverait presque de la beauté dans ce testament de la confiance que placent sa sœur et sa meilleure amie en sa misérable personne. Il est plus que probable que cet excès d'indulgence est définitivement mort et enterré : pour le reste, Charles est probablement en train de boire sur le cadavre de la patience des deux femmes et toute seconde qu'il ne passe pas sous leurs soupirs désapprobateurs est un sursis dont il profite sans honte aucune.

Il agrippe une autre coupe et en tire une longue gorgée, renversant une partie du liquide doré sur son menton. Un juron et un mouchoir trempé plus tard, le revoilà à fixer bêtement le fond du verre évasé, comme étonné de s'apercevoir que l'alcool a fui si vite – fût-ce dans son gosier ou sur son col.

Qu'est-ce que tu fiches seulement ici, Xavier ? lui souffle la conscience qu'il a égarée sur le buffet.

C'est vrai, il s'en rappelle entre deux pensées que l'alcool rend vaporeuse, il fait le pitre au mariage de son amie, extraordinaire ex dont il ne sait où placer le numéro de téléphone, dans la liste « Rappeler le moins souvent possible » ou dans celle « Personnes dont j'ai brisé le cœur ». Incroyable de penser qu'il ne se fera jamais à la vue de cette Moira accoutrée d'une robe blanche et de l'anneau de quelqu'un d'autre autour de son doigt fin, quand Charles contemple celui qui lui a proposé – oh, il y a de cela bien des années, quand ils étaient encore jeunes et délicieusement bêtes du charme des premiers amours. Ça ne semble faire aucune différence que leur relation amoureuse se soit terminée dans une froide entente et leur amitié ait fini par recoudre tant bien que mal (parfois pire que mieux) le linge déchiré entre eux, l'ironie ne manque pas de frapper : à chaque fois où il se pense « guéri » des sourires intimes de Moira, la jalousie le tacle et l'envoie dans l'alcool.

Au moins, ce champagne a le mérite d'en valoir le coup. Emma Frost ne reçoit pas les gens à moitié, c'est certain.

— Chier, jure-t-il entre ses dents qu'il serre un peu trop fort, furieux d'avoir laissé son esprit vagabonder sur la deuxième mariée. Quel serait exactement le moment convenable pour se faire la belle sans se faire attraper au vol par sa sœur furieuse, en voilà une bonne question à se poser.

— Vous savez que c'est impoli de jurer ? Surtout… surtout maintenant. A ce genre d'occasion, résonne alors une voix sur sa droite.

Charles jette un coup d'œil mi perplexe mi ennuyé à l'indiscret personnage qui vient interrompre son flot de réflexions grises entrecoupées de deux sifflements rageurs. A première vue, l'homme accoudé à son côté est au moins aussi saoul et misérable que lui, ce qui est certainement digne d'admiration vu l'heure guère avancée et l'état de sobriété général des convives dont les plus enthousiastes commencent seulement à montrer des signes d'exubérance.

— Et vous, vous savez que c'est impoli d'espionner les gens ? siffle le généticien avec un air renfrogné. Avec un peu de chance, l'inconnu prendra sa réplique pour ce qu'elle est : une invitation à peine déguisée d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y est mais si Charles avait eu de la chance aujourd'hui, ça se serait su.

Son interlocuteur forcé se met à rire, comme s'il partageait une plaisanterie, et si on passe sur l'étrange air de requin affamé que son sourire dessine sur ses traits anguleux, il faut admettre qu'il a affaire ici à un fort bel homme. Dommage que son humeur se montre si réticence à l'ambiance festive avec son taux d'alcoolémie, il se serait sans doute déjà mis à genoux en temps normal.

— 'Mande pardon, marmonne Beau Gosse en reniflant son propre verre à moitié plein. Je vous ai vu planté là tout seul et je me disais que vous tiriez encore plus la gueule que moi. C'est… c'est un exploit, vraiment, je dois dire, je suis impressionné.

— C'est mon ex qui se marie, explique Charles, à moitié surpris par son élan de franchise – Raven lui a toujours reproché d'être trop sincère lorsqu'il était ivre. Beau Gosse fait la grimace, ce qui lui sied étrangement mieux que le sourire.

— Quoi, Emma est ton ex ? Mon pauvre gars, estime-toi heureux qu'elle t'ait plaqué. Même si on me payait, j'voudrais pas sortir avec elle.

Charles soupire, ne prend ni la peine de corriger l'inconnu ni de relever le passage au tutoiement. Raven est à nouveau en train de le fusiller du regard depuis l'autre bout de la salle, coincée entre Hank et les mariées qui conversent avec animosité – il suppose qu'il est l'objet de leur discussion, perspective qui ne lui semble guère réjouissante à vrai dire. A choisir entre le quatuor furieux et la belle gueule bourrée qui chancelle discrètement à son côté, il prend le deuxième sans hésiter.

Et pas littéralement, hélas.

Il préfère le tableau pitoyable qu'ils forment, lui et son compagnon d'infortune qui profite d'un plateau qui passe pour y abandonner leurs verres. A en juger par son air morose, soit il a au moins autant de mélancolie à enterrer que Charles dans l'alcool soit il est né comme ça et ce serait un terrible défaut.

— Et vous buvez pourquoi, vous ? demande l'aîné des Xavier dans un souci de justice. Entre les deux connards qui jettent un froid au milieu de la noce pour le plaisir de le faire une fois la première bouteille enfilée, il serait injuste qu'il soit le seul à avoir partagé sa pathétique histoire.

— Ah, divorce, répond Beau Gosse en attrapant un canapé au saumon. Ma femme, enfin, mon ex, elle… elle a signé les papiers il y a quelques mois, eu la garde des gosses et tout, je les vois plus qu'un week-end par mois maintenant. Elle refuse toujours de me parler, d'ailleurs – raccroche à chaque fois que j'appelle.

Charles hoche la tête, compatissant. Des histoires de divorce qui finissent dans un chagrin si profond qu'on cherche à le noyer dans une mer de liqueur, il n'a pas à aller les chercher bien loin, à la différence près que son père n'a jamais cherché à revoir ses enfants après la signature des papiers. Entre un père absent et une mère alcoolique, tu m'étonnes que Moira ait refusé sa demande au mariage quand elle est venue sur le tapis.

Il a encore la bague qu'il lui a tendue. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore avec cette fichue bague, bon sang ? Moira et lui, c'était il y a des années et pourtant, il n'arrive pas à faire semblant d'être heureux correctement.

— Sale histoire, mon vieux, soupire-t-il.

— Ouais, répond son interlocuteur. Emma pensait que faire la fête me changerait les idées ou j'sais pas quoi… Quelle conne, continue-t-il en ricanant. Bien sûr que je suis heureux de la voir parader dans cette foutue robe mais ça veut pas dire que je ne compte pas picoler jusqu'à oublier mon prénom.

— Je croyais que c'était impoli de jurer à un mariage.

— Oh, va te faire foutre, renvoie Beau Gosse, sa voix dépourvue de toute animosité. On dirait presque qu'il est sérieux et c'est sans doute pour cela que la bouche de Charles se met brusquement à s'animer toute seule, emportée par les vapeurs de l'alcool et son désir de focaliser son attention ailleurs que sur ces foutues mariées :

— C'est une proposition ?

Il se serait donné des baffes s'il n'avait pas été certain que Raven s'en chargerait pour lui le plus étrange reste tout de même la réaction du bonhomme car au lieu d'un rire gêné et d'un « Je suis pas gay, mec » étranglé dans une nouvelle coupe de champagne, il a le droit à un silence beaucoup trop sérieux pour être honnête.

Oh, _bon sang._

L'inconnu a fermé la bouche, cligné des yeux, visiblement pris de court par sa répartie mais sans que la moindre trace de gêne ne prenne possession de son visage. Ses yeux clairs s'égarent sur le col froissé du généticien, sur ses joues rougies par le champagne et la chaleur de la foule qui se presse autour d'eux, sur son regard qu'il devine brouillé Charles jurerait qu'il est en train de considérer le concept et ça serait bien sa veine, bon sang, il fallait qu'il mette les deux pieds pile dans l'assiette juste en face d'un type qui ne serait pas réfractaire à l'idée de s'envoyer en l'air avec un parfait inconnu lors d'un mariage. Dans le mille, Xavier, jackpot, allez directement en prison et ne touchez pas vingt mille dollars.

Peut-être qu'il devrait considérer plus sérieusement l'option de se faire la belle pendant que Raven n'a pas encore décidé du moment exact où elle lui criera dessus.

— Hmm, ça dépend, interrompt Beau Gosse et –

Hein, quoi ?

— Ca dépend de quoi ? répéta Charles, la bouche ouverte sur son ébahissement tel un poisson rouge disgracieux.

— De votre capacité à vous éclipser suffisamment vite, répond Beau Gosse en lançait un regard entendu en direction des mariées.

C'est un risque ridicule saupoudré d'un comportement de connard fini et Charles le sait très bien, sait qu'il devrait reposer le champagne et désamorcer la conversation en niant tout en bloc, en partant sur les éternels « c'était une blague » et « c'est la faute de l'alcool », le meilleur ami des alcooliques solitaires. Moira va le tuer s'il fait mine de se barrer en plein milieu du vin d'honneur pour aller rouler dans le foin proverbial avec un parfait inconnu et quand il sera mort, Raven se dénichera des pouvoirs de nécromanciennes et le ramènera à la vie pour pouvoir le tuer une seconde fois. Il a promis de se tenir à carreau et il est peut-être en train de démolir sa promesse mais il y a des _limites_ , non ?

C'est le moment que choisit Beau Gosse pour lui lancer un sourire un brin condescendant et Charles sent lesdites limites voler en éclats devant cet air qui mélange arrogance et désir. Si c'est à ce jeu-là qu'il veut jouer, son mystérieux partenaire de beuverie, il est prêt à lui rendre doublement la monnaie de sa pièce, tant pis pour le reste.

— Le dernier dehors est en-dessous, marmonne-t-il d'un ton joueur avant de déposer son verre et de s'éclipser en quatrième vitesse au milieu de la foule d'invités.

Ni lui ni son compagnon d'infortune ne vont très loin avant qu'une Raven furieuse ne finisse par les débusquer mais ce fiasco-là a le mérite de se terminer avec des suçons, des chemises froissées et le nom _Erik_ collé à un nouveau numéro qu'il retrouve dans la poche arrière de son pantalon le lendemain en-dessous d'un « La prochaine fois, je gagnerai » écrit en lettres pointues.

Charles laisse un sourire gagner ses lèvres. Il a déjà hâte.


End file.
